


Barbecue

by sugaracid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaracid/pseuds/sugaracid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is beef, and there is 'beef'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



It's barbecue day, 'nuff said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it takes me so long to do this crappy thing. I hope you like it.


End file.
